A Mask of Hatred
by Jinsei no Joo-Queen of Life
Summary: A look at Majora's mask through Link's eyes. Simply a retelling of the story with my style and twist to it :) Please R&R this is my first story so feed back is welcome :D It's rated T simply to be safe, cause I might add some rather graphic scenes 'O.o I'll probably re-edit my story a couple times if I don't like the way it flows... :/ ON TEMPORARY HIATUS WHILE I CATCH UP ON CHAPYS
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo... I re-uploaded this chapter simply because I wasn't very happy with how it turned out 'O.o Anyway... First fanfic, ever, so please be kind. **

**R&R and I'll make sure to post every Saturday :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I think I might have broken a rib... Not good._ I mused as I attempted to sit up. I had shaken my head a couple times as I tried to assess what occurred. I heard giggling and I swiveled my head around towards the source, instantly regretting the movement. I immediately spied a Skullkid and two faries near my horse. Confused, I sat up more fully and realized that they were going through my things, throwing them everywhere. I jumped, upon hearing several notes being played on my ocarina, followed by more giggles. My sudden movement caught their attention while I made an attempt to steady myself. All three look directly at me in surprise and I felt rather bewildered by the mask upon the Skullkid's face. With a cry I jumped at them when I realized that they were stealing Epona and my stuff. Catching hold of Epona's bridle, I was pretty much dragged across the woodland floor. I grunted in discomfort and I finally let go, unable to hold on.

One of the fairies stopped short to laugh at me and was nearly left behind by her friends. I felt a wave of nausea pass over me as I got up gingerly. _Crap... I can't lose my horse to those troublemakers!_ I thought, grunting as I ran to a strange looking door. Running through the door I could not help but notice how strange the chambers were. I continued on through the hallway and finally fell through a door (_or was it the floor?_) from pretty high up. A short startled cry tore from my mouth as I landed, painfully I might add, on an oversized flower. _What? What was that? _I had thought, looking at the rather strange flower.

I shook my head and looked around the dark, dreary room. I zeroed in on the Skullkid and his fairies, who were glowing eerily, in front of me. He was floating! _Strange... Skullkids do not float_...! I stood up on the flower and realized that I was surrounded by water on all sides. Giving a harsh, humorless chuckle I looked up at the Skullkid, applauding his intelligence. I was surrounded and unable to leave the flower not knowing if the water was safe to swim in.

I stood on the flower feeling anger surge through me as I continued watching him warily. He gave a screech of laughter at my helpless state. Pointing at me and crying out, "Don't look so sad! I'll give you a reason to look sad!"

His laughter rang in my ears loudly as I was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "Wha-?" I began unable to continue as I was filled with dread. I was suddenly aware of deku people everywhere. My heart was struck by sudden sorrow and pain, causing me to gasp in agony. The sorrow grew and I was overwhelmed by the pain and longing of whatever was plaguing me

A scream erupted from my throat as I felt my body mutate. Shuddering in agony my body convulsed and I cried out again. My heart was pounding by the time I could see straight again. Everything around me seemed more colorful and larger in size. Ignoring these observations, I turned to the Skullkid who was laughing in manic glee.

"That face suits you better!" He cried as he floated away.

His laughter continued to ring in the air and I looked at my reflection in the water. Horrified by what I saw, I stared and gave muffled cries of horror. My face had been transformed into the face of a Deku sprout. By the time I was finished staring at my wooden appearance, the Skullkid was gone.

I stood there for awhile until I became aware of a fairy trying to escape. I looked up at her and realized that she must have stayed to taunt me but was left behind accidentally. Watching her for a moment I came to the conclusion that I might be able to use her, that is if she would cooperate (which she most likely would not). I jumped off the flower and jumped over the water. _Okay, that was cool. I can jump on water now? Nice!_ I tried to say but apparently I cannot speak in this form. _Dang, that stinks..._

* * *

**So, I hope y'all liked my story! Tell me what you thought and hopefully I'll have a chapter on Saturday :) Remember this is my first ever fanfic, so don't expect too much from me :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**As promised, a new chapter has been posted! Thank you, to the three someones who reviewed! I am glad to say that I truly tried hard to make this chapter come out good :) Please enjoy and R&R :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I toddled over to the fairy as best as I could. _So not easy, walking in these tiny legs_... I thought as I fell on my face for, perhaps, the fourth time. I struggled to my feet and tried to reach the fairy, again. I watched the fairy for a moment, wondering how I was to catch her attention without talking. _Great! I can't talk! That means I can't get her to do anything... even if she would cooperate..._ I thought, irritated by my lack of foresight. As I stood, on trembling legs no less, I neglected to notice the fairy was watching me. I grumbled to myself in irritation, my head still reeling by everything that had occurred.

"HEY!" The sudden shout made me jump and topple over onto my short snout, which, I might add, hurt like a stinging jellyfish. Ohhhhh... this situation only caused me to anger more and more. As I tried and failed to get up, a short sigh of long-suffering patience caught my attention. When I finally flipped onto my back, I glared at the fairy with all I had. My glare did nothing to faze her; I had to wonder why. She only chuckled drily at my wooden self. I glared with all my worth and she turned away shaking with mirth. *Sigh* a long breath escaped my snout-like mouth, and I finally gave up glaring at her. She fluttered over to the door and halted turning to face me.

"Well? Help me open this door!" She demanded sourly.

By this point I was finally standing, so I stared at her in disbelief. _Wait... she wants me to open the door for her?_ Okay... I could do that. My feet felt way too light for me, I was accustomed to a heavier mass, I realized, as I toddled over to her. Catching myself, as I almost fell over in the process of getting to the door, I experimented with my movements. The Deku sprout almost moved gracefully when moving really quickly. Like a ballerina, spinning on one foot, either in place, or while moving. I was surprised by the gracefulness of the movement. I had never known that Dekus could move in such a way.

Finally, I made it over to where the fairy was waiting impatiently for me. She started speaking to me in the most shrill voice I had ever heard a fairy speak in.

"Hurry up! I have to get back to my brother!" She cried out, bouncing around irately, "Tael is probably so scared! I can't leave him with Skullkid alone!"

Startled by her willingness to talk, I walked over to the door and opened it, deciding that if I did not acknowledge her, she might keep talking. The door opened and she shot ahead, full speed. Shaking my head slightly I followed her, spinning to keep up. There was a room-like cavern, where there were flowers scattered everywhere. I ran to the flowers and inspected them curiously. The flowers had me confused for some time. I stood on the flower completely baffled when the flower, suddenly, swallowed me whole. I panicked for a moment, feeling the inside of the flower press in on me, before feeling this sudden instinct to jump. Well, I jumped and flew out with twirling flowers in each hand. I flew from flower too flower, feeling as if I would fall at any moment.

Coming to the final platform, I halted in place before leaving the cavern. In front of me was a Deku, he was stiff and seemed to be vacant of life. I reached out to touch the body, when a sudden wave of emotion hit me hard. I felt tears pour down my face as anguish flooded my senses. Tearing myself from the scene, I knew that if I stayed, I would not be able to leave.

I remembered briefly that I had been following the fairy, so I rushed out into the doorway. I had almost lost her completely, when I came to a metal door where she had waited for me to open the door for her. The door slowly creaked open, and I stuck my head out cautiously, hoping nothing sinister was on the other side. The fairy, I had yet to be told her name, flew recklessly into the a very messy looking room. Bewildered, I followed her, gazing all around not recognizing anything in the room. There was running water under a mesh metal frame under my feet, and the sound of ticking above my head. Spying a staircase before me, I ran up the best I could with my stubby legs. As I struggled up the last flight of stairs, I heard the fairy pounding on something that sounded suspiciously of wood. I panted as I reached the top of the staircase and flopped onto my side. _Ohhh, I hate this body!_ I thought to myself.

It was not that I was tired, but more that I was not accustomed to such a light body. Every movement tired me mentally not physically. The frantic pounding of the fairy started to give me a headache, so I got up. Tripping over to the double doors, where she angrily shrilled at me, I paused to push on the doors to open them.

Blinding light struck my eyes as we left the dark interior of the strange room. I pressed a hand to each of my eyes to block out some of the light. The noise was deafening to my ears, (_do I even have ears?_) so I opened my eyes, risking permanent blindness, and gazed around. What I saw was shocking to me. So many people! People dashing back and forth, yelling and calling, some walking leisurely, others going so fast they crashed into other people. I stared in wonder at the sight of so many people in one place. Not even in Castle Town were there so many people. This place must be huge for there to be so many people pressing in on each other so easily. Blinking, I realized that the fairy was yelling at me.

Tilting my head in her direction was a really difficult thing to do, as I did not think I had a neck.

"-seriously! You could at least look at me!" She was saying as she floated down to sit on my snout, mouth, muzzle, _oh what the hey I'll just call it snout_... "Look, I need help. My brother is stuck with that jerk of a Skullkid and I rather he wasn't alone with him. I apologize for picking on you and teasing you, but you need to help me!"

Up close I could not help but see that she was a very pretty fairy. Her hair was yellow and flowed down to her waist gracefully, her clothing was a simple tunic with leggings that reached her knees. She wore sandals on her dainty feet. Her eyes were large and green... and panicked.

A moment later, it sort of registered to me that she was apologizing, and I glared at her words of "picking on" and "teasing". _More like knocked out cold and mugged me! _I thought angrily,_ Oh yeah I can't talk..._ Sighing, I nodded my head once, knocking her off in the process. She glared at me and smoothed her tunic a bit, before continuing her rambling.

"Okay, now that this is settled, my name is Tatl, and I am the most amazing most beautiful, most powerful fairy- Okay, you know what? Forget it...You look like your best friend just died... Let's start all over. My name is Tatl, my kid brother is Tael, and the Skullkid is a piece of- well you get my picture." Her hands were on her tiny waist as she hovered in front of my eyes, all of what she said was overly haughty, "Well, now that you know my name, why don't you tell me yours? Hmm?"

I merely stared at her in disbelief, how could she not have figured it out? Unable to tell her that I was mute in this form, I shook my head and gestured toward my snout. She nodded thoughtfully and tapped her chin gently. _I guess she's not such an airhead as I thought._ I thought as I watched her hover.

"Well, I guess it sort of, kinda, maybe is, partially my fault that you're in that form. Maybe... I can help... get you out of it?" She spoke hesitantly and rather shyly, peeking at me every so often.

I tried to smile at her, knowing it was probably a dismal failure, and nodded twice. She beamed at me clapping her hands happily.

"Then it's settled! I'll help you if you help me! Right?" She cried out gleefully.

At that moment, it occurred to me that I had never seen a fairy so clearly before. Usually, when looking at a fairy, they are blurred because of the light surrounding their bodies. But for some reason, I could see both the light and see her just as clearly. _Strange, maybe it has something to do with the Deku form?_ I pondered while watching her flit around carelessly. I took the moment of her distraction to gaze around and watch all of my surroundings carefully. Behind me was a large structure of some sort. I tried to look up, but, as stated beforehand, I do not have a neck, and ended up falling on my back.

Not a very comfortable position, but I could see what the tower was now. A huge clock tower stood proudly behind me ticking away the time. _Very vibrant, isn't it? _I asked to myself slightly in awe at the size of the building. Tatl flew into my line of vision and sat on my snout.

"Wha'cha lookin' at?" She asked inquisitively looking at my face, "Never been in Clock Town?"

I sat up and shook my head gently. _I've never even heard of Clock Town before. _I tried to say forgetting that I could not speak. I sighed hoping she would understand me in some way.

"Oh, you must be a traveler of some kind, huh? Well, let me give you a brief overview. This is Termina. The ocean is in the west, the east is where Ikana canyon lies, Gorons live in the mountains in the north, and in the south is the swamp." She said finally taking a breath and immediately beginning again, "Clock town is in the center and we are on the brink of having our festival of time."

I oh'd and ah'd at her explanations, as that was all I could do. _Termina, huh? Weird name... Never heard of Termina before... Bizarre, this place must be pretty far from Hyrule..._ I thought to myself. Rising off the floor, I wandered back into the clock tower as people were almost treading on me. There were just too many people in this town. Carefully I stepped into the dark building and waited for my eyes to adjust, which only took a moment. I looked around and noticed that the place looked almost lived in. My gaze landed on something very human looking. I started rather violently, as a man wearing a very large, mask laden, backpack ,stepped into the dimly lit middle of the room. _Oh, my, __goat cheese... That looks like, the Happy Mask Salesman! _I thought in shock. _How is that possible?!_ I wanted to scream out. _No way is that possible..._ How could a man from Hyrule be in Termina without being disturbed? How?

He smiled his very creepy pedo smile and beckoned me forth.  
"Whoa, you're not actually thinking of going anywhere near him, are you?" Tatl hissed in my ear, "That guy reeks of trouble, he'll probably grab you a-"

It took me a moment, but I noticed that she was hiding behind me, in my green cap. _Okay... _I thought, _whatever, I doubt there is a reason, except for the creepy smile... _I nodded to her question and walked up to him slowly. His smile grew larger and larger as I crept closer. I stopped in front of him, and he bent over to look me in the eye.  
"Well, what a horrible thing! To be trapped in someone's body against your own will! Such a sad face! Maybe I can help you? Hmm? I can, you know!" His eyes were drilling holes into my face and all I wanted to do was back a way from him and his enthusiastic self, "But I will only help you on the condition of you helping me! You see an imp stole one of my beautiful masks! He knocked me out cold and while I was out, he rummaged through my things and stole a very unique mask!" With every word the mask salesman was growing more and more angry, "When I awoke, the most dangerous and most powerful mask was gone! This mask holds a very dark power and if he continues using the mask he could destroy this land! Did you not see the moon?!" _Moon?_ "That moon will fall in three days time! There is no time to wait! You must go to him, take the mask, bring it to me, and I will restore you to your proper form! I truly will!" He cried sincerely but darkly.

I did not know at the time what he wanted with the mask but that will come later. _The moon? I did not see anything wrong with the moon._ I thought, but Tatl was nodding her head fervently in my cap. I nodded to the man and he laughed gleefully reaching out and shaking my tiny hand.

"Good! A deal! Now rush off and take what is yours from the imp! Your special item!" His voice was grating on my nerves as he pushed me out of the tower.

_Special item, huh? What could that be?_ I pondered many of my items but could not guess which one was more special than the others.

_The Ocarina of Time!..._

* * *

**So, I hope everyone who reads this likes it :D Hopefully I'll get some reviews? :P Maybe? **

**Well, I'll have the next chapter up by next Saturday, Bye bye!**

**The Queen**


	3. Chapter 3: Tripping?

**Chapter 3**

_Hang it all! How the Great Fairy am I supposed to walk around in these horrid legs _**_and _**_be ordered around at the same time?! _I thought angrily to myself.

I had been following Tatl for some time now. We passed through hundreds of peoples legs. I could not keep up with Tatl, she was much too quick and I finally gave up on keeping her pace. This situation was simply ridiculous! I am told, by a psychotic man no less, to bring him an evil mask, I cannot even keep up with a fairy, much less talk, and here I am leaning against the wall of West Clock Town, trying in vain, to catch my breath. My head was swimming with the information I had just received from the madman.

Once again, ridiculous! I slumped to the floor and exhaled deeply, attempting to calm my frazzled nerves.

"HEY!" I jolted upwards and stared heatedly at the irrepressible fairy hovering above my head. I was once again struck by how clearly I could see her. She was giggling, violently, at my obvious shock at her sudden shout. I watched her for a moment and stood gingerly so that I would not fall over. My body weight was still too much to handle for me. I was overly light and every movement caused me to feel as if I would fall over.

"Come on! You're way too slow! Hurry up! We need to see the Great Fairy!" Her yelling was beginning to get on my nerves, "She can tell us what your "special item" is! Oh, and how to catch Skullkid!"

Tatl gestured wildly and bobbed in the air, making tinkling sounds in the process.

_ Huh... I guess the reason they bob, is so that people can see that they are excited?_ If I was not in the Deku form, I would most likely not be capable of witnessing her actual movements.

I looked around, decidedly ignoring Tatl, and observed my surroundings. The area of West Clock Town was lined with small shops and two paths. The paths were separated by small flowering troughs. There was a banker on one side and dozens of people were wandering around. I got up and followed Tatl into another area of Clock Town. By now, I was realizing that she was leading me in circles. I sent a questioning glare at her and she giggled.

"Clock Town is confusing, so I kinda forgot that the Great Fairy is in North Clock Town..." She scratched her head sheepishly and flew towards another doorway...or was it a gateway?

A small field-like park met my vision as I gazed around. I was pleasantly surprised by the soft fresh breeze and quietly strolling couples. Tatl was tinkling again to gain my attention. When I glanced up she was waving her arms for me to follow her. I shook my head and stumbled over to her, following her the best I could _without_ falling over. She laughed and flew up to an opening in the wall. She vanished into the dark entrance and I followed her quickly.

Upon entering the first thing I noticed was the scent of smoke and rubble. I ran towards what little light there was and dashed to the pool of water. Tatl floated gently above the pond gazing, in horror, at the destruction all around. I stopped underneath her and glanced at her tearful expression. My heart clenched in sympathy as the tears began to roll down her delicate cheeks. Her shoulders started shaking and sobs broke through as she dashed back and forth helplessly. I glanced around dreading the evidence of the Skullkid's wrath.

I spied, almost immediately, several tiny forms floating above the pond languidly. There were feeble cries of help and whimpers of, what I suspected, pain. I watched horrified, as it dawned on me. that these were fragments of the Great Fairy. I walked over to the small figures and listened closely to the feeble voices.

_"Please... Help us... The Skullkid, that imp, entered and destroyed... our sacred fountain... please find... our missing companion... Please..." _Her voice rang scattered and echoed weekly by each figure floating by.

I shuddered, what was the Skullkid was capable of exactly? _What destruction could he cause if left on his own for too long? How long were Tatl and I under the Clock Tower?_ My body moved as if of it's own accord as I reached out and grabbed hold of Tatl and left the fountain. Tatl only sobbed into my shoulder as I ran around Clock Town, searching for the scattered fragment of the Great Fairy. Tatl was muttering into my shoulder something about it being her fault, as I stopped in an area of clock town resembling a laundry pool. I released her and she flew away.

"I told him where the fountain was... I told him she could help him... He destroyed her fountain..." Anger began to grow visible in her posture.

She began to tremble as rage overtook her. "I told him that Tael and I lived there! I told him that we would always be his friends! But what does he do? Sure! Go and destroy the fountain! Only the most sacred place for us fairies!"

I could not take her ranting anymore, so I jumped up and held her as she struggled with her tears and rage. She finally just broke down and cried. I sighed deeply. While glancing around I noticed that above the laundry pool was the fragment of the Great Fairy.

_ Haha! Found you!_

I ran over, stopping on the edge, to decide if jumping across would be a good idea.

_ Caution to the wind! Here goes nothing! _I thought recklessly.

Backing up a little, I ran forward, before jumping over the water twice. I caught hold of the fairy fragment and reached the other side. It was at that moment I realized that Tatl must have escaped my grasp, for she was flying above my head staring curiously at the fairy fragment.

_Wait, I thought she was crying..._ I shook my head at her as she squealed.

"Let's take it back!" She cried bobbing up and down in excitement, wiping tears off of her face.

I placed the, very mindless, fairy fragment in my pocket (_when did I get one of those?_) and turned to run over the small bridge. Before I could even reach the bridge I was pushed roughly to the right. I crashed violently into the wall and felt my head thunk on the floor as I toppled over. I reached up with my, barely reaching, tiny, arms to grab my head.

_Ohhh... that hurt..._

Pain ripped through my head and spread through my body. I looked up and saw a boy running away. I was confused at that point. Why would some kid randomly run me over and run away?

_ Wait. Where did he come from?_ I thought getting up and nodding my head to Tatl's "Are you alright?".

"What a jerk! He could have been _less_ rough!" Tatl huffed.

I gave a short laugh and toddled over the bridge in my quest to return to the Great Fairy's fountain. As I left the laundry pool I spotted the boy who knocked me over. He had purple hair and some weird keaton-like mask. I tilted my head when I noticed his slumping shoulders and dejected air. _Curios... I wonder whats wrong..._ Shrugging my pathetic-excuse-for-shoulders in bewilderment, I proceeded on with my small quest. Tatl was making faces at the purple haired boy and making raspberries. I could not help the soft chuckles escaping from my throat.

I was running when a very strong force knocked me off my feet. Startled by my lack of balance and sudden flight, I flailed and cried out in surprise. I landed heavily on my side and struggled to my feet. I noticed a growling sound behind me and simultaneously heard Tatl screaming for me to run for my life. I dashed off twirling for my life. I glanced back spotting a dog trotting away. Completely taken off guard, I started cracking up.

I merely could not take the hilariousness of the situation. _ A dog! Not just a dog, a puppy!_ My laughter was shaking my entire body and Tatl watched me rather oddly.

"Ohh, your laughing..." She realized one delicate brow raised, "Why do you find it so amusing? You know what? Never mind... You can't even talk.. whatever..."

Her statement only caused me to laugh even more violently. She pouted at me, huffed and flew away. I followed her, still giggling, when I bumped into someone else. _What the Great Deku tree? Is this the day Link crashes into everything and everyone? Seriously!" _ Irritated, I looked up at a very hideous- a very pretty lady. Her red hair framed her, very pretty, face as she held an umbrella above her head. She gazed at me with concerned eyes and I stared at her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" She exclaimed reaching her hand to help me up, "Please forgive me. Here let me help you up."

I suddenly noticed that it was raining and she had the parasol to get away from the rain. I reached out and accepted her hand. She smiled at me rather sheepishly, "I am very sorry! Please visit the Stockpot Inn, I'll give you something warm to drink to make up for it!"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tatl quirk an eyebrow. I nodded gently and the lady beamed at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Anju. Again I'm sorry."

_Gosh, can't stop apologizing, huh? _I thought.

"Fresh pickles! She enjoys apologizing! Ugh! She was annoying!" Tatl said in a very irate tone, "Plus, doesn't she know Deku sprouts can't drink warm liquids? Goddesses...!"

I shook my head at her _(I think my head will fall off if I keep doing that...)_ and walked away. Tatl fluttered over flitting from in front of my face to all around me.

_ Well she must be happy._ I thought as she giggled in my face.

"I'm goin' ta get get back at Skullkid and get my brother back~!" _Wow... she's rather odd... Well she __**is**__ a fairy..._

Moving on, I walked off towards the fairy fountain and _(guess what, that's right)_ I was knocked over again. This time though, a small boy was hovering over my face.

"I think he needs CPR!" He shouted into my face, "He's not breathin'!"

"SHUT UP!" Another one popped up out of nowhere, "Give 'im some room! He can't breath if you're over him like that!"

"He looks kinda green..." Another boy arrived, did I mention they all wore the same outfit?

"You idioth he'th wearin' a thkirt...! And a hath! Their green!" Gosh this little boy had the most horrible lisp.

"Well it must be a girl!" A new boy said knowingly, "Girls where skirts! So he is a _she_!"  
"You guys are just plain stupid..." An older boy, with a red cap, said, "It's a guy. Girl Dekus have leaves for hair. This guy has some weird sort of blond moss on his head. Seriously help him up!"

I lay through all of this completely befuddled by the sudden appearance of so many boys. I do not believe I had seen so many boys, in one place, since I had left the Kokiri forest. I accepted the older boy's hand and he easily helped me up.

The oldest boy was only a couple inches taller than the other boys, but he was rather intimidating. He wore a red cap, while all of the other boys wore blue. They all pretty much were taller than me, except for the boy with the terrible lisp. Ah, Tatl was hiding in my cap muttering "I hope they don't find me" over and over. _Hmmm, must be something Skullkid did when she was with him..._

"What's you're name kid?" The oldest asked patronizingly, "Don't you have a name?"

I nodded, but pulled my cap off and shook it to reveal Tatl.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Tatl said, "That's not nice!"

"Oh, look who it is!" The red capped boy said sarcastically, "What are _you_ doing here, Tatl?"

"Oh... well... you see..." Tatl began obviously trying to come up with something, "He's lost and I was helping him around!"

I looked at her with, what could only be described as, a "what the heck?" face.

"Seriously?" He asked me, very skeptically.

I nodded my head slightly since well, it was the truth, to some extent.

"You don't seem too certain." He said determinedly, "If she is lying just tell us and we, The Bomber Gang, will help you!"

"Dork, he can't talk..." Tatl said arms crossed and smirking.

_Oohh, she's enjoying this... I'm so going to kill her later._ I thought irately.

"He can't?" The boy said mouth agape and a hand scratching through the material of his cap, "Well that complicates things... Can you write? No? Well I guess Deku's can't write our language."

I figured that the people of Termina wrote a different language or dialect then I. So, I would not be able to write in their language. _Well, I have no way of communicating. _ I mused replacing my hat.

"Well, my name is Jim." Jim said tilting his head at me, "We have to get going. See ya 'round!"

"Bye, kid with the awesome green hat!"

"See ya, weird- ouch, Jim! Sorry, I'll see ya around!"

"Goodbye! Hey don't say the same thing as me! You did it again! And again! Again!"

"Bye, bye, Deku thprout who wearth a thkirt!" the last boy patted my shoulder, running after the others tripping a few times in the process.

Tatl was snickering behind me. I looked at her and gestured towards the Great Fairy's fountain. We need to get there fast, since we were already delayed, thrice.

"Alright! Don't get all teary on me! I'm coming." She said laughing at my face, "That one kid is too hilarious~! Did you hear his awful lisp?"

_Oh brother... What have I gotten into?_

* * *

**Well... I hope this came out alright :P I'm sorry that this is kinda late in the evening... But, well, things happen, you know?  
**

**Please review, I hope everyone who reads this story likes it :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Adult fairy

**Sorry this took so long... I borrow my mom's computer since I don't have one of my own. My brother's computer was acting up and he was using the computer. I wasn't able to get access to the computer until today... I hope this chapter makes up for that... Again, sorry for being late... but you know, when you don't have your own computer things are difficult to do... If there are any grammar mistakes, which there are sure to be many, please point them out. **

**Please R&R :)  
**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We arrived in the North Clock Town Fairy Fountain with little mishap. Several people I bumped into gave me dirty looks, but, we made it there alright. I was a bit confused over Tatl's apparent bi-polar personality. I was not sure if she was or was not but she sure seemed to be. All of her hyper active energy was being used in plaguing the Great fairy at that moment. She seemed genuinely concerned for the Great fairy. I watched her circle her and ask a million questions, all of which, were ignored.

I chuckled when the Great fairy was finally tired of all of the attention and swatted Tatl away. Tatl huffed and dashed behind my head.

**_"Oh, young and brave child~! Thank you for restoring my body~! My distress was so great I believed for a moment that I was not going to be restored~!"_** The Great fairy's voice was so _fake_! Her voice grated on my- oh, right, I do not have ears... **_"Please, take this as a token of my Gratitude~!"_**

She stretched out her hand and I felt my small body be lifted from the ground. A strange light surrounded me as I floated for a moment. I felt magic swirl through my body. She set me back on the ground frowning slightly.

**_"Whatever the Skullchild did to you I cannot reverse~!_****_You will need to acquire your desired object back before returning to normal~! Tatl will be your guide~! _**(Whaat?!: Tatl) **_I have given you the ability to use magic, although it seems as if you are accustomed to using such methods...~?"_**

She phrased the last statement as a puzzled question. Her eyes asking for explanation. I nodded ever so slightly, and she realized that that was all she was going to get out of me.

**_ "Well, young one, we are all entitled to our secrets~! Now this body of yours is not an ordinary one~! It seems to be the very soul of a Deku, who was torn from his body~! This I cannot reverse...~!" _**Her eyes darkened as she looked around at what had occurred in her fountain, **_"Young one, the Skullchild destroyed my sacred fountain~! He dared to betray his friends and take advantage of their weakness~! He came three days ago, with night as his cover. Had you not arrived the moment you did, I would be gone..."_**

Three days? I stared at her in shock. How was that possible? Well, the Great fairy will answer that.

**_"You see, when someone is in the lost forest, beneath the clock tower, time passes at a much slower pace, or not at all~!"_**

I should have expected this bit of information. Why? Well, because the Lost Woods are , time does not pass in the Lost Woods. I shook my head at the time gap between the Skullkid and our arrival in town. No wonder we could not find him. I glanced at Tatl, whose mouth was agape with shock. The Great fairy was glaring at Tatl.

**_"Tis why I asked you not to enter, thus, into the forest, Tatl~!" _ **Tatl sheepishly scratched her head and hid behind my cap. Laughter, from some of the fairies floating around the fountain, came as softly as music to my ears. I saw Tatl turn a bright red of anger so, I concluded that it was time to leave. I bowed to the Great fairy indicating my departure. She nodded laughing, ever so horrendously, oh and lets not forget her orange hair, **_"If ever you are weary, come hither and I will heal your wounds~!"_**

I flinched at her screeching laughter, turned tail, and ran from the fountain. Gosh, I had thought, at one point in my life, that the Great fairy form Hyrule was bad... Tatl clung to my hat laughing at my discomfort. I looked at her accusingly and she shrugged flying toward an ugly balloon and sitting on it.

"~Come and get me~" She laughingly called.

I shook my head and advanced towards the balloon. I noticed that the balloon had the design of the mask that Skullkid wore. Turning my head violently, to the right, is not the best idea I have had. I will not do that again... I saw Jim was standing nearby, shooting through a small wooden pipe, at the balloon. The emotion of surprise does not suit me... I was behaving like an inexperienced child, which I am not. Because of my startle state, I shot a bubble from my mouth. I felt a surge of magic at that moment. Delighted, I turned towards the balloon, aimed, and shot, hoping that my bubble was strong enough.

**POP**! The sound, of the exploding balloon, was deafening. I grimaced, as best I could with this face, and saw Tatl on the ground. Her laughter was ridiculous. I really did not understand why she was laughing. I heard Jim shout as he caught sight of the popped remains of the balloon on the ground.

"Hey! Did you pop the balloon?" He shouted in my direction, "If you did, that was seriously awesome!"

Tatl flew to my shoulder still giggling. Tremors shook her as she sat upon my shoulder still chortling. I glanced at Jim and nodded my head. He laughed and ran over.

"Awesome! Ah, if only you were a human boy... You could be part of the Bomber gang... Well, the last time we admitted a non-human to our group, he only caused mischief. Too bad... we can't except you... But, we could at least give you a unofficial membership!" Jim stopped talking momentarily to catch his breath, pull out a whistle and blow it.

All of the other boys came rushing towards us.

"Hey, Jim!" Two of them cried out in unison.

"Reporting for duty!"

"Yeth, I'm hewe!"

"So, you guys!" Jim shouted, "We are giving this guy an unofficial membership, since the last non-human member was a di- disa- mess."

Tatl giggled at Jim's obvious difficulty with the word disaster. I gazed at the boys. All of them were really young, all below the age of ten. So young, with no knowledge of the world...

"LET'S PLAY TAG!" They all yelled at the same time.

I jumped, startled by the sudden shout. Jim nodded knowingly as he agreed, "You have to catch us all before midnight!"

I mentally groaned knowing something was up...

Well, night had fallen and I was nowhere near finding the last two boys. I had searched for **hours,** before finding only one of them. The other two bomber gang members were easier. Another had climbed a building and jumped off using a cucco. I was tired and bone weary by the time I heard Tatl snoring in my hat. I sighed roughly as I passed a dark corner in West Clock Town. As I passed the corner, I heard a light, snoring sound. Chuckling softly, I approached the corner and found a small boy fast asleep in the corner.

I grasped his shoulder and shook him roughly. He started, gasping, awake and stared at me for a moment.

"Awww... No fair I fell asleep... Ah, well, you got me, how many more do you need to find?" His voice was sleepily endearing, "Oh, right one more to go... goodnight..."

The end of his sentence ended with a very loud snore.

"Gosh, do you have to be so violent when walking?" Tatl's voice rang in my head for a moment, "Seriously! I can't get any sleep around here! Quit moving so much, will ya? Blockhead, clumsy oaf!"

She was starting to get really insulting and bossy, I had noticed. She had been so sweet before... but she was really kind of nasty.

_ Ah, well, I'm not about to be to sensitive to it, she did just get separated from her brother... _At least that was what I told myself.

I slowly entered North Clock Town, glanced around and moved towards the playground. I heard a bored yawn and glimpsed Jim siting on the ground. I smirked inwardly as I approached him slowly. I sneakily inched towards him and jumped.

"GAH!" His shout of terror made me fall on the ground and laugh.

Tatl awoke and started shouting obscenities at me for waking her. Jim gaped at me for a few seconds gasping for breath.

"Gosh, a little warning next time, please?" His eyes were huge in his shock, "You scared the hibbie jibbies out of me! Oh, did you find everybody? Great... Gosh, I didn't think you'd find me..."

Jim scratched his head before whistling for the other boys. He was so obviously embarrassed, I kind of felt bad for him. The other boys came stumbling in all sleepy and rubbing their eyes.

"Alright guys, lets give him the honorary title of Official Bomber member!"

They gave a weak shout and fell silent. Jim sighed and asked them to line up in order. The number given was 32514, "This is our password, with it you can enter the sewer and head for the observatory. The only cool adult lives there. He lets us do whatever we want!"

I nodded at Jim in a slightly distracted manner. My eyes had caught sight of a figure, hunched behind the slide very suspiciously. Tatl was arguing about something pointless with Jim in the background. I noticed the suspicious man's eyes light up as he saw something in the distance. I turned to look and saw an elderly woman carrying a bundle.

_Hmmm, is he a thief?_ I thought.

As the old lady reached the bend in the road, the man dashed out in the most awkward run I had ever seen. I dashed out as well at an attempt to stop the man. All that I accomplished, was to bump into the man and fall backward onto my bottom. Jim shouted somewhere in the distance and I heard small rocks clattering all around. The thief cried out, but continued running with the sack. The guard at the gate did nothing to stop the man. I had a feeling that he had been bribed so that the thief could escape. A groan caught my attention. I turned to the elderly lady on the floor. Knowing full well that I was not heavy enough to assist the lady off the floor I watched her stand slowly.

"Oh, dear." She sighed tiredly, "And I was hoping to stock the store with bomb bags..." She turned to me and smiled gently, "Thank you for trying to help... although you tried your best you probably had little effect on a grown man..."

I nodded gently and watched her leave, after she bid me a soft goodnight. Jim came running towards me.

"Gosh, I didn't see that guy!" He cried, "I wish you were bigger! Than you would have been able to stop him!"

Tatl flew over to me and patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Gosh kid, you suck..." She said, "I mean couldn't you have done something besides jump at him like a madman?"

I glared at her and walked away. As I neared the tree, which was right by the playground, I heard a giggle. I looked up, irritation still fresh, and took in the form of some sort of person dressed in green. I used my magic to pop the person's bright red balloon. The person came falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Horrified, I realized too late that this _man_ was wearing a tight green suit with a wiered pointed hood. He was horrible. He noticed Tatl flying above my head and his eyes bulged disgustingly. I took a step back from him.

"WHAT'S THIS?" He shouted horribly, "A fairy?"

He stared at me for a moment and literally checked me out.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky!" He started to dance around, "You are so lucky! A fairy has come to you! So lucky! I have yet to have my fairy come to me!"

I was so disgusted by this man pretending to be a child that I took another step back. His breath reached my snout and I coughed violently. Horrid, it smelled like all sorts of death and rot.

"Oh, you should buy a map... but Tingle thinks that you should tell him the secrets of how to catch a fairy!"

I shrunk away from him and he smiled toothily at me offering me a map. I hastily pulled out the ten rupies he was asking for and thrust them at him. He grabbed them greedily and stuffed them in his pouch. He tossed the map at me and squealed.

"Tingle, Tingle, Koolah Limpah!" He screeched, "These are Tingle's magic words! Don't steal them!"

I ran off terrified for my life and crashed into Jim. He smirked condescendingly at me.

"Never met Tingle before?" He asked, "He gives everyone the creeps... He makes maps for his father. Tingles like thirty years old..."

Jim trailed off with a disgusted look in Tingle's direction, "He makes good maps though..."

I shuddered and ran off somewhere, anywhere, else far away from Tingle. Hopefully I would never bump into him ever again... Not likely...

* * *

**Please review and tell me how it was :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A memory

_I made this chapter a little longer than the last few. :) Sort of to make up for the late chapter this past week... ('O.o) Well, I included original material from the game so some of the last few conversations are quotes from the game... :P_

_Please R&R, enjoy! :D_

_(I don't own Zelda or it's characters... They all belong to Nintendo... So sad...) _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

For two entire days I wandered the town. Unable to leave because, of guards who said it was "much too dangerous to leave". I needed a sword. My sword. I wanted my body back. I was tired of this Deku body. So tired. Tatl had grown extremely bossy, especially because I could not answer her back. She took advantage of my inability to speak. I spent an entire afternoon in the sewer with her because, she could not make up her mind about which direction we should take. I finally arrived in the astronomy dome where an older man was, bent over with age. He stood gazing through a giant telescope.

I approached cautiously as he turned to me. His smile was gentle and kind.

"Who are you? A friend of the Bombers?" He asked softly as if not to scare me away, "Would you like to see through the telescope? If so come closer, I won't bite."

I nodded and stepped, well more like climbed, up to the telescope. He smiled and instructed me on how to use it. Tatl was yawning quite rudely while he told me the particulars. I glared at her and looked through the eyepiece.

I could see Termina field. The field itself was huge! Smaller than Hyrule, but huge non the less. Today marked the second night of my stay here. I only had one more day. The Moon was ominously grinning down upon the world. I could see that the Moon had lowered significantly since the first day. This had to be magic, there was no other explanation. I swished the telescope around when something strange caught my attention.

Right underneath the Moon, was non-other then the Skullkid himself. He was watching me. He looked up to the moon and I did the same.

As I gazed at the moon I noticed something peculiar. Something flaming was falling from the Moon's eye. I could hear the sound of something swishing by. I followed the path that the flame took, all the way to the floor. I gazed back uncertainly to the Clock tower. The Skullkid shook his butt and slapped it at me shook it one final time and jumped away.

Angered, I tore myself from the telescope. Elderly astronomer asked if I had seen anything interesting. I nodded shortly. Tatl noticed my agitation and started shooting all sorts of questions at me. She stopped short with an "oh yeah, you can't talk..." and went back to ignoring me.

I walked out the door, that was at the back of the dome, and gazed around the field for a moment. I glanced around searching for what had fallen from the Moon's eye. I stepped closer to a small crater I had spotted and crouched. Inside the small crater I could see a small, glittering object embedded in the ground. I dug it up and held it in my two hands. The stone was so beautiful. It shone spectacularly with an iridescent shine. I turned it over and over in my hands struck by it's beauty.

Tatl stared just the same and stayed silent for a moment. I shook myself from my daze and entered the dome. The elderly man turned to me and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, did you find a Moonstone? Very rare, they are, and beautiful as can be!"

I nodded and moved towards the staircase. I tucked the stone into my pocket and moved on. This time I spent less time in the sewer because, Tatl was silent. I made it out of the sewer and bumped into the little boy standing guard. He glared at me as I got up and dashed away. The night was pressing on me as I left East Clock Town and headed towards West Clock Town. I do not know why I headed over the the west, but I did.

I stopped short when I came upon some young women dancing. Their dance, in my opinion, was clumsy and stiff. They seemed to be having some trouble agreeing what they were going to do. They stopped the dance and started arguing heatedly. The young lady wearing blue, turned on her heel and stalked away angrily. Her sister, I presume, shouted after her and ceased her shouting to chase after her angrily. I looked quizzically in the direction of the guard, who shrugged. I walked towards the tower wonder how I was going to get the Skullkid.

Tatl flew around my head for a moment before stating loudly, "The Clock Tower opens every festival night at midnight. If you want to enter it that would be the time to do it."

I nodded gratefully at her and went off in search of a place to sleep. I finally ended up in the laundry pool and curled up in a corner to sleep. Tatl watched me for a bit before deciding that she too would sleep. Before I fell asleep I recalled why I had come here. I sighed heavily and lay my oversized head down, allowing sleep to take over.

I awoke suddenly when a shout rang through my empty head. I stood up groggily and glanced around. Tatl was grumbling about rude people who do not have consideration as she roused herself. I ran from the laundry pool to check what the shout was for.

"We _have_ to leave!" A guard cried out at one of the carpenters.

"I won't leave! Leave like the coward you are!" Cried the leader of the carpenters.

"WE HAVE TO EVACUATE! NOW!" I flinched at the loudness of their voices.

"THE MOON IS NOT GOING TO FALL!" That was the head carpenter again.

Tired of the fighting I left them be and wandered around, still being able to hear their arguing. I looked up at the tower and noted that the time was past three in the afternoon. I must have been tired to sleep an entire afternoon away. I never did sleep for so long nowadays.

The streets were almost deserted, hardly any people were in town. The people who were in town looked panicky and hesitant. I felt as if doom was near.

A sudden earthquake caused me to look up at the Moon. I was horrified by the proximity of the Moon. The Moon seemed be touching the tower itself.

I went to the Stockpot Inn to see if anyone was still there. At the counter was a woman with a very stern expression on her face. She glanced at me and her eyes softened slightly.

"You really should evacuate, child." She said softly, "No one is willing to stay here... You should leave. Take your family and find somewhere safe, that's what I'll be doing."

I tilted my head and nodded to show I heard. I turned and walked towards the staircase to the right. Slowly I climbed the stairs and found a door, right in front of me, ajar. I crept forward and saw the redhead from earlier sitting on a bed. She had her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and I could clearly hear sobs coming from her.

"Hey, Deku kid?" Tatl whispered, "We should leave. Come on, we really shouldn't be here."

I shook my head and gestured for her to hide. I slipped past the door and walked slowly up to Anju. She looked up with a tear streaked countenance and here eyes showed her surprise clearly. She gave a wet hiccup and smiled at me despondently.

"Hello, little Deku..." Her voice was tear filled and raw, "You should leave, I have to wait for him... I have to... We made a promise... You should flee the town while there still is time... Please."

I reached up to wipe her tears and my wooden hand absorbed them instead. She sobbed and grasped my hand pitifully. I nodded to her and placed my hand on my chest to show her I knew her pain. She smiled wetly and nodded back. A whispered "thank you" was the last I heard as I departed from the room. _How dare he!? To tare apart a young couple? How cruel._ With these thoughts circling in my wooden head, I set out to wait for the right moment to enter the Clock tower.

Several hours had gone by since then and I had traded my Moonstone for a deku flower deed. I sat at the base of the Clock tower, waiting. The time approached midnight and I felt the earth shake mightily. Tatl had long since given up staring at me as if I was some sort of odd creature. She sat on my knee and sighed deeply. I wondered who she felt about being separated from her little brother, Tael. My heart went out to her, because I am softhearted like that. As thoughts of my small companion flitted through my head, the clock struck twelve.

Fireworks went off and the tower moved to change positions. The door opened dramatically and transformed into stairs. _Well, here I go..._

I stepped up the stairs and into a round platform overlooking the town. Directly above my head was the Skullkid himself. Tael dashed around him and yelled out "SIS!".

"Ah, Tael! We've been looking for you two!" Tatl responded, "Hey, Skullkid, what if you gave that mask your wearing back now? Hey, c'mon, are you listening?"

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry... the four who are there... Bring them here!" Tatl exclaimed anxiously.

A hand shot out and smacked him to the side.

"Don't speak out of line!" The Skullkid screeched, "Stupid fairy!"

"Nooo! What are you doing to my brother!?" Tatl cried out in distress, "Skullkid do you still think you're our friend after that?! It was bad enough what you did to the fairy fountain-"

"Well, whatever..." Skullkid drawled in his hand he held the ocarina of time, "Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Hee, hee."

I could feel something was off in his attitude. He felt off on all sorts of levels.

"Just look above you..."

We all turned to the Moon and gasped silently.

"If that's something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it!" All the while his hand did not stop tossing my ocarina.

He gave a long and loud screech and somehow that scream triggered something in the Moon. I knew I was running out of time and I had to do something quick. Tatl was dashing back and forth not knowing what to do. All of a sudden I thought back to my encounter with the Great fairy.

_My magic!_ I thought, excited.

I aimed at him and fired my bubble hoping I had blown it up enough. The bubble just barely missed. I blew another up and shot more skillfully at him. He cried in shock and dropped the fragile instrument. I ran over, hoping, to catch it before it landed. I jumped and slid in order to catch the small item. It landed with a soft thud in the middle of both my small palms.

I suddenly had a flash back of when Zeld gave me the instrument.

* * *

_** "You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" She told me that day. "Even though it was a short time, I feel as if I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule... And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again... Until that day comes, please... Take this..."**_

_** In her hands she held something I had never dared hope to hold again. The ocarina of time was being offered to me...**_

_** "I am praying...**_

_** I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song..."**_

_** She grasped the instrument and played a song that was achingly familiar. She held it out to me and prompted me to play that song. The song of time... I had never thought I would ever have to play that song again... I recall leaving her in her silent tears. **_

_** "The goddess of time is protecting you. If you play the song of time, she will aid you...**_

* * *

I felt Tatl bouncing on my head and snapped out of my memories with a jolt.

"Snap out of it! What are you doing lost in memories, you dolt?! Get yourself together!" She yelled at me, "Getting that old ocarina back isn't going to help us!"

"Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of time, help us please!" She had sounded so desperate at at that moment, "We need more time!"

I immediately remembered that I could _play_ the song of time and pulled out my ocarina. Only, what I pulled out did not feel like an ocarina.

"Huh? When did you get that instrument?" Tatl asked bewildered.

I ignored her in favor of playing the song of time. I overlooked the fact that, the instrument sounded a lot like pipes of some sort. I played the song and felt my heart leap at the familiar notes. A sensation, not unlike falling overcame me, and I felt as if I was falling through time itself. Images of passed through my mind's eye as I fell, although they were to fast for me to remember what they were.

I blinked several times, before I realized that, I was standing at the foot of the Clock tower on the first day. Horrified, I stared at my surroundings as all sorts of deja vu's overcame me.

I stood there stupefied as Tatl flew in my face.

"W-What just happened?! Everything has..." She faltered, "...Started over..."

I scrambled forward to get a glimpse of the Moon, just in case. Tatl gaped at me. She exchange gazing at the Moon and me back and forth. Horror evident she asked me a curious question.

"Wha... What are you anyway? That song you played... That instrument... That instrument! Wait, that's it! Your instrument! That mask salesman guy said something about a precious item or something like that! Right? That you could go back through time, or something like that...!" She gave me an accusing glare, "Did you completely forget or what?"

I glared at her for a moment before heading for under the Clock tower. I barely entered before catching sight of the mask salesman. He smiled that pedo smile at me and "ho, ho, ho'd".

"Were you able to recover your special item from that imp?" He asked, his hands clasped and his eyes twinkling knowingly.

He reached out and grabbed hold of my shoulders to shake me roughly, all the while exclaiming, "Oh! Oh! Oh! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it!"

I was so addled by the time he finished shaking me I did not see where he got his giant organ from.

"Pay attention and listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to teach you!" He glanced back at me his eyes gleaming with hidden information, "Remember it well..."

Eleven simple notes... He wanted me to play a simple melody comprised of eleven simple notes. So, I played them. Such a pretty melody, soothing yet heartbreaking at the same time. The music flowed through my body and I felt a tension grip my heart and body. Everything was black. A Deku stood before me in the vision and I felt myself be flooded with relief. My hand raised almost as if on it's own to wave to the Deku. Relief, so much relief filled me at that moment.

A bright light pierced my eyes and something clattered to the floor. A mask... Not just any mask the Deku mask...

* * *

_I hope this chapter was enjoyable :) Thank you for reading and following :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom

So sorry for the wait... I'll be posting at least two more chapters to make up... 'o.o Hope this is up to par...

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

I stared. I stared some more. And stared some more. Right at my feet lay a mask. Not just any mask, a Deku mask. I lifted my hands and saw my fair hands. I was breathless as I peered at the man in front of me. His hands were outstretched in a gesture of receiving. Puzzled, I gazed at him for a few moments.

"Did you not bring what I asked of you?" He asked his grin growing darker, "The mask that you promised me, where is it?"

I took a step back and struggled to find words to answer him. His eyes darkened and he seemed to become crazed as he stepped forward.

"Well...?" I felt the intense urge to run, "Where... is... it...?"

"I-I was-wasn't able to get it back..." I stuttered, nervous with his proximity.

"...Don't tell me... My mask... You did... get it back... Didn't you?" He reacted as if he did not even hear a word I said.

His voice grew ominous as he stepped forward, his face the picture of evil intentions. He grabbed my shoulders, lifted me, and shook me, all the while crying out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

"If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen!" He dropped me and grabbed his head almost as if he was in physical pain.

He looked at me, his face contorted, and began to mutter quickly.

"The mask that was stolen from me... it is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in it's hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend...The troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing it's misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power..." He stopped speaking and looked at me, smiling eerily, "But I feel it..."

His expression changed to awe filled, "I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it... I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end." He placed a hand over his eyes dramatically, "And now... that _imp_ has it..." He grabbed his head and rocked back and forth, his expression crazed, "I'm begging you! You must get that mask back or something horrible will happen!"

He bobbed, bowing over and over, "I'm begging you! I'm begging you! You must do it!" He turned his gaze upon me and smiled a conniving smile, "Really?** You'll do it for me?**"

His tone left me no choice but to nod at his question, "I was certain you would tell me that. You'll be fine! Surely, you can do it. Believe in your strengths... Believe..."

His laughter rang ominously throughout the room and I felt as if he had been sarcastic. I slowly backed away from the man and ran out of the tower. I had felt as if I should pummel him.

_Really! Who, in their right minds, would search for so powerful a mask? _I thought to myself.

I suddenly noticed that Tatl had been strangely quiet. I glanced about searching for her.

"Tatl?" I called.

"Woah, look who can talk now." A grumpy and sarcastic voice called from my hat, "Great! Now we can discuss your stupidity..."

She flew out, obviously disgruntled. I realized with a shock that I could no longer make out her features. Her light was no less bright, but I could not see her as clearly as I could as a Deku.

"Stop staring." She said hovering in my face, "What just happened in there? That mask... The Skullkid uses the power of that mask to do those horrible things. Well... Whatever it takes, we've gotta do something about it." She dashed above my head almost as if looking up before saying, "...The swamp, mountains, ocean and canyon that Tael was trying to tell us about..." She flew back in front of my face, "I bet he was referring to the four areas just outside of town. There's one in each compass direction." She flew back and forth, almost as if pacing, "But what do you suppose he meant by "the four who are there?" I have no idea. He always skips important stuff. I guess we should just go and find out...

She turned to me briefly, "If we go through the gate straight ahead, we'll be heading in the direction of the swamp. Let's go!"

"Wait, Tatl." I called as she flew off, "We need to talk about some things, 'k?"

She flew over and hovered in front of my face, "What could we possibly discuss, huh?"

I took in a deep breath and gestured for her to follow me. I heard her grumble before following reluctantly. I glanced around the laundry pool, to make sure no one was around, before turning to face Tatl.

"Okay, let me get this straight... I seem to have gotten the idea that you, and your brother, helped Skullkid steal that mask, am I right?" I asked softly looking at her.

"Well, yeah... but... Tael and I told him to give it back... We said he was going to far... But, he wouldn't listen... So, it's not my fault, alright?"

I nodded thoughtfully, "So what exactly is with that mask salesman? I mean, he seems way too aware of something... important..." I asked cautiously.

Tatl seemed startled, as I wished I could see her clearly. She really was not good at lying when visible.

"You think he knows something we don't?" Her voice spoke of slight fear, "He was really creepy but, I thought he was just crazy... not smart..."

I rubbed my chin with my hand, a habit I picked up while an adult, and tried to come up with an answer for her. I sighed and shook my head, "I just don't like that guy at all..."

She shrugged and flew about, "So, what's your name... cause, all I've been calling you is kid and Deku... ya know?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her knowing full well that she had not just called me "Deku" and "kid..."

"My name is Link... I'm not exactly sure why you would want to know... but, hey, to each his own..."

"That wasn't very nice..." She muttered, "Look, if we're going to be working together, I might as well know your name... Oh, yeah... Where exactly are you from?"

I glanced at her and smiled in an amused way.

"I'm from a kingdom named Hyrule..." I began, "I set out to find a friend and ended up getting mugged by you three..." At these words she started visibly, "Became a Deku sprout and saw a fairy clearly for the first time ever. That, was cool."

"Wait! You can see me clearly? I mean, not just a ball of light?" She asked almost panicked.

"Not anymore!" I laughed at her paranoid voice, "Only when in Deku form!"

She sighed loudly. I smiled at her and was suddenly knocked over.

"Oof!" I landed with a thud my breath knocked out of me.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry!" Cried the voice of a young boy, "I didn't see you!"

I looked up to see one of the Bomber gang members. He was sitting on top of me, staring into my eyes. I burst out laughing and he stared even more. Somehow I found all of this very funny and could not stop laughing. He scrambled off of me and stood next to me as I struggled to my feet still laughing. I took deep breaths before I finally stopped laughing. Tatl was staring at me and so was the little boy.

"Why is he laughing, Tatl?" He asked.

"I don't got a clue..." Tatl replied in a bewildered tone.

I grinned at them and shook my head, "It's nothing, don't worry about it..."

Both of them turned to one another still puzzled.

"Hey, kid..." I called to the boy, "Can I talk to your leader?"

He looked surprised and contemplated my question for a moment, before nodding his head. He ran off calling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!" shortly before disappearing. I turned to face Tatl and found that she was still hovering in the same spot.

"What?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Your-Oh never mind! It's just, your different... somehow... you seem older than you really are...?" She almost phrased her sentence as a question, her tone quizzical.

I gazed at her and shrugged before turning to the entrance of the laundry pool, where I could hear footsteps. The steps grew louder as a young boy with a deep, purple, hair tone and wearing a mask passed by. He completely ignored me as he ran by the small bridge and passed through the door and disappeared. I shook my head before the sound of boisterous laughter rang through the area. I smiled as I looked up and, lo and behold, came running three boys following Jim.

Jim ran up to me and took me in slowly. He was only slightly shorter than me but had a very confident presence. He nodded several times, made a few "mhmm" uhuh" sounds before looking me in the eye and glaring.

"Who are you?" His voice demanding, "'Cause, I haven't seen you around ever."

"I'm Link." I said my voice just as confident, with boys like Jim you need to be confident, to show that your not afraid of them, "I'm new around. Tatl told me about your guys' group. And I was wondering, can I join?"

Tatl hissed in my ear, something about them not going to let me, as I watched Jim contemplate my question. He looked me up and down several times before turning and consulting with the other boys. I was surprised that he would even consult them. Whispering ensued for a good five minutes, with Tatl muttering behind my ear, before there were nods and high fives.

"You'll have to catch all five of us!" Jim exclaimed, "Before midnight!"

Shouts cam from all of the boys as the game was called to a start.

* * *

One hour later the boys were assembled, huffing that I had found them all so quickly. They begrudgingly gave me their password as Jim handed me their small notebook. I was told to help people, stern looks on all of their faces, before I headed out.

I stepped out into Termina field for the first time. Goodness, how beautiful it was to be free from the confines of such a busy town. My heart bounded with the fresh air and blue sky. I looked upon the open spaces and felt the wind blow exuberantly. Tatl was bouncing happily, if impatiently, in front of my face.

"Let's go!" She shouted, "We need to go to the swamp!"

"Why the swamp first?" I asked slightly puzzled, _Why is it always the forest or swamp or whatever, that needs to be done first? _I asked myself.

"Cause Tael said "swamp" before all of the other choices!" She said dashing around my head, "Hurry up! That stupid guard already took too much of our time!"

I laughed at her and started out towards the swamp. Tatl kept up a steady stream of chatter as weA walked through knee high grass and over plains. I kept myself alert for any sign of enemies. All I could see were some kind of jelly creatures blobbing around. _Strange... _I thought, _What could those jelly-like creatures be?_

"Hey, Tatl?" I questioned, "What are those jelly creatures?"

"What? Oh, those are Chu-Chu's." She replied breaking from her endless chatter, "Why, you never seen them before?"

I shook my head in response and continued to head towards the swamp.

At least two hours later, I found myself at a small bungalow on stilts. A small pier lead to a ladder, which was the only way up to the bungalow. Underneath the bungalow was a small boat. Naturally, I headed up the ladder and up and in the door. A man was standing behind a counter biting his nails. I walked up to him and made a valiant effort to catch his attention.

"Gosh! You idiot!" Tatl grumbled, "You gotta be louder then that!"

She practically screamed her head off at the man, before he looked in our direction.

"Oh! Hehe!" He boomed, "Didn't see you there! Did you want to enter the contest or just here for a tour?"

I was not certain how to answer him, you see, I had never met someone so loud before. Okay, maybe a few of the game shop owners back in Hyrule, but this guy beat them all.

"Well, it's too bad that you can't do either! You see our tour guide is out. I think she might have left a note... perhaps..."

He answered the questions for me and started mumbling, something about a fairy loving son... I took a step back as I realized that this man was Tingles father... I turned away, with Tatl lazing in my shoulder, and walked over to the booth on the other side of the room. A note read vaguely about leaving to find mushrooms and being back soon. I walked out of the bungalow and head towards the water.

Tatl flew out in front of me. I stopped and sniffed gently.

"What's that smell?" I asked puzzled.

"What smell?" Tatl answered.

"The water smells weird..." I responded, "Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Like what?" She asked sniffing the air, "Few, that stinks! It shouldn't smell so dead..."

Dead was the perfect word. The water smelled putrid and rotted. I glanced at the water and knelt down to smell the water. Gagging, I turned away feeling slightly nauseous by the sent.

"It smells really bad..." I remarked to Tatl, "Almost like..."

_Poison! That's what it smells like!_ I thought.

"Don't touch the water!" I cried out as Tatl neared the water.

"Why not?" She asked jerking away quickly.

"It's poisonous!" I replied.

"Bu-but it wasn't poisonous the last time I came here..."

I shook my head and thought of something that could help me over the water.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here..." Tatl remarked, "Gosh! If you were still the Deku sprout, you would be able to jump over the water like no-wait! Put the mask on!"

I looked at her as she bounced around shouting for me to put the mask on. _No way, I don't want to put that thing on again..._ I thought, repulsed by the mere idea.

"Okay... what will putting the mask on do for me?" I asked her reluctantly.

"You'll be able to jump over the water! I mean c'mon! I know you absorb water, and all, after jumping a few times, but you can use the lily pads!" She was a little too excited about me jumping over poisonous water.

"For all I know, I could absorb the poison and die..." I said glaring at her.

"Jee wiz... No need to give me the death glare... Come on! Please?" She pleaded, "I promise, if you can't get out I'll look for... Okay... well.." She looked around and I raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, maybe there wouldn't be anyone to come save you... But you have to do this!"

I sighed deeply and reached over, reluctantly I might add, for my mask. I had tied the mask to my belt when I first picked it up. Untying the mask I looked at it, breathed deep and placed it on my face. Immediately, pain racked through my body and I could feel myself screaming. The pain was over in a matter of seconds, although it felt like an hour.

"Ugh..." Was all I could say after such a horrible pain.

"Alright... Lets go!" Tatl shouted excitedly.

I shook my head and sighed, preparing myself mentally, and physically, for my little journey.

* * *

Hope you guys liked my newest chapter :) I'll be back soon with a new chapter... Hopefully... :P


	7. Chapter 7: The palace

**Chapter 7:**

Finally, two, or so, hours later... I finally arrived at the bank of a different pier. I was dizzy from jumping a twirling from lily pad, to lily pad. The poison was affecting me only very slightly. I had a slight head ache and my mouth was dry. I quickly removed the mask and felt my body morph back to my normal form. Tatl was grumbling about slowpokes and losers above my head. I raised an eyebrow in her direction and waited for her to notice me.

"Ahem..." I coughed, "You do realize that I can hear you, right?"

Tatl whirled around, startled by my sudden ability to speak no doubt, "Oh... Heh... sorry?"

A sigh was my only answer. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed to huge caldrons. Steam was issuing from their open mouths. I passed by, feeling rather suspicious of their purpose, while Tatl zoomed by uncaring. I continued on and we came to a very strange... house? Maybe...

There were caldrons and barrels all around and a shallow moat around the platform of the building, which was on a large support. I climbed up the latter, at Tatl's prompting, and opened the door. Unnerved, I felt a strange sense of deja vu... I peered through the dank darkness that filled the single room. A crackling laugh caught my attention and I could not help but let a gasp of horror escape my throat. I felt the urge to run, but Tatl flew up to her eagerly.

The witch behind the counter was non other than one of the Twinrova! Kotake sat at the counter conversing with Tatl as if she never hurt a fly... Something was not right, I could feel it. Although she looked like Kotake she was not Kotake. I slowly made my way up to her.

"Who is your friend, Tatl?" She asked, her voice nasally with age, "He is quite the handsome young man."

I flinched, her voice brought back so many bad memories. Tatl was glaring at me.

"His name is Link." Tatl said, "Excuse his stupidity, he's a foreigner. I'm not sure he's ever met a potion brewer before..."

She was clearly trying to tell me to get a grip. I shook myself mentally and gave a quick bow.

"Forgive me..." I began, very uncomfortable with Kotake's proximity, "I-you reminded me of someone I met once.."

Kotake nodded thoughtfully, eying me up and down. After a bit of scrutiny and chatting, in part of both women, Tatl and I left.

"What was that?" Tatl asked as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I glared at her, "So I've had bad experiences with brewers and witches... You can't blame me for being uncomfortable!"

My fists were clenched at my sides and Tatl continued her stare down. She sighed and floated away. I walked towards one of the openings of the forest.

"Hey!" I started towards her as a wave of deja vu hit me, she sounded so much like Navi... "Where are you going! That jump totally gave away your obvious guilt!"

I turned and glared at her, "That was not a-you know what? Forget it... I was merely heading for the forest, alright?"

I turned away and walked swiftly into the forest. A lone monkey sat in the middle of the small clearing. He gestured that I follow him. Taken aback, I followed, Tatl protesting the whole way. I was not completely aware of what I was doing, I was merely following the monkey. All thoughts were blown from my mind. I could hear Tatl freaking out behind me as I ran to keep up with the monkey.

I stopped suddenly, feeling the need to follow leave me. I looked at the heap lying only a short distance away from my feet. I cringed recognizing who it was. Tatl was shouting at me, so I turned towards her.

"Why the heck didn't you stop?" She yelled obviously alarmed, I shrugged at her and let her scream, "You didn't even answer me once! Why?!"

"It's magic, Tatl..." I answered not being able to explain it any other way. "I couldn't resist it because I wasn't expecting it..."

I knew this was the only way to put an end to her questions. I turned to more pressing matters, the witch collapsed on the ground a short distance from me. Her calls were feeble as I approached her cautiously.

"He..lp... he..lp..." Her voice was laced in pain as I stooped forward. "I was just... busy minding... my own business... picking mushrooms, when... BAM!" She shrieked the "bam" with more force than necessary (_I thought she was weak..._), "I got hit from behind! That pesky Skull Kid! Did he...*wheeze*...think an old hag... wouldn't recognize...*hack*... him if he hid his face?" Her voice became weaker when she began ranting fiercely, she was hoarsely struggling to make herself understandable, "Oh, ow! To think...*pant*...he's that powerful...*hack*...and now... I can't even move...!"

"What do you need to help you?" I asked softly, almost hoping I would not have to help her.

"A red... po...tion..._please..._ Go... to... Ko...take..." She trailed off and I instantly knew she was out cold, what with the small trail of blood oozing from her mouth.

I ran out of one of the tunnels that seemed to lead out of the forest, Tatl flying close behind. I was blinded momentarily by the sharp light of the sun, reflecting off of the water around Kotake's levitated home. I was about to step towards the building when, I caught sight of a flash of white from the corner of my eye. With a shake of my head I headed towards Kotake's potion house. I climbed up and dashed in panting ever so slightly.

"Kotake!" I cried out catching her attention instantly, "I think the Skull Kid got to Koume!"

Kotake shrieked at my statement, "What's that?! The Skull Kid got to Koume?! That's ridiculous..." She said shaking her head at me, "If it's just the Skull Kid, then what harm could he possibly do?"

I glared at her irritated by her stupidity. _at least the Twinrova were smart... _I grumbled in my head. "The Skull Kid somehow got a hold of a dark power..." I growled out.

"Oh! Well, if that's true, then take this potion to her..." She said shocked by my information and handed me a bottle of red potion, "This isn't good..."

I hoped, for just a moment mind you, that she was speaking of the potion.

"Quick! Take that potion to her!" She screeched at me, waving her hands in a shooing motion.

I nodded and ran out of the building, still unnerved by the mere notion of speaking to the Twinrova... I ran through the woods of mystery quickly, remembering the path shown to me by the monkey, and arrived swiftly to Koume's side. I was relieved (_What? Relieved? Gosh, I'm getting soft..._) to see her supporting herself on her elbows.

"Ow-ow-yeow! Don't you feel obligated to help a sorry old hag when you see one?" Her tone was more angry than pained.

I grimaced, growling to myself, as I pulled out the jar of red potion.

"Ah! That color! That smell... That's definitely Kotake's..." She greedily stood up and snatched the bottle from my hand. Her eyes narrowed in my direction before she gulped down the potion in two swigs. I watched in disgust as she hacked out a small cloud of red liquid, most likely from the potion, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Ooh! Feel that energy flow!" She cried out, "Koume is revived!"

She flung her arms out and a bright light overwhelmed my senses. I waited for my eyes to adjust. Koume was astride a broomstick, which was afloat in the air.

"You saved me!" She shrieked gratefully, "I'm the swamp tour guide. I run the boat cruise, so come by if you want a free ride."

She flew off cackling in glee, very much like a witch. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, I was still way too uncomfortable with this situation. I ran out of the forest and was immediately surrounded by three small, white monkeys. I was surprised by their obvious intellect, their eyes gazing at me knowingly.

"You have strange powers, no?" One said, bobbing his head and scratching it, "Me have been watching you!" His statement brought my earlier observance of the flash of white back to mind. Now, I realized that I had indeed seen the monkeys, if only for a brief moment.

"Lately, this swamp, filled with poison water." The monkey continued, "_Temple_ above waterfall strange... Brother go to _Temple_." His small face scrunched up with worry, "But brother no able to find _Temple_ entrance. Temple for Deku's only. Brother captured by Deku. Now in _palace._" His eyes bored into mine fearfully, "Help!"

They dashed off so quickly, that there was no chance of me following. I gazed after them and heard Tatl grumbling, something about obnoxious monkeys and ugly boys. I shook my head at her and set off in the direction of the boat tour.

* * *

After hopping about on lily pads and reaching shore, I flopped onto the ground in relief. Every time I hopped over the water, I could feel the poison course through my wooden Deku form. Tatl was no encouragement either, merely pressing me to hurry when I sorely needed to drain the poison. It took awhile, but the poison exited my body of it's own accord.

I climbed up the ladder, in my boy form, and entered the small bungalow. I spoke to the huge man and he gave me some sort of box. (_What? You can't blame me, I've never seen one of these before...)_ He told me it was some sort of pictobox, for taking photos of things... I accepted the gift rather gratefully and walked over to where the hag was... sorry... I meant, Koume. She thanked me once again and asked me if I wanted a tour of the swamp. I agreed to ride the small boat and left the bungalow. I sat in the overly small boat as Koume's voice came out of a small speaker, thing, on the front of the boat. I stared at the speaker in wonder, never having seen such a device, then looked away as Tatl started to snicker. I glared at her as Koume's voice related rules and information. I will admit, I was bored during the tour, I rather preferred to jump over and across lily pads... But, complainers can't be choosers, or so people say... Several times our path was blocked by huge octopus creatures that reminded me of large Octorocs. At first, I felt the need to destroy them but realized that the small boat was capable of killing them just fine.

After awhile longer on the boat, we arrived to the Deku palace. As I dismounted the boat I noticed that Tatl was awfully quiet. I looked at her and she seemed to offer a sheepish type of flutter. I shook my head and headed for the entrance of the palace. To my utter surprise, not really, one of the small white monkeys was waiting by the entrance. I walked over and he ran into the entrance. I ran after him and entered an elaborately painted inner wall. As I approached the walls I realized that they would probably not take too kindly to a human. I dreaded putting the mask on my face, knowing full well that it was going to be necessary. I felt the, know horribly familiar, pain rack my body. I approached the Dekus who stood guard at the open gate of the palace. I felt queasy as I stood in front of them. Their eyes pierced my small frail figure, almost as if seeing who I truly was. I fidgeted under their stern gaze as they evaluated me. The one on the right nodded to the one on the left and they turned to me. Tatl was muttering, something about this being a horrible idea, inside of my green hat.

* * *

Whelp... it's been a long time, heh... Well, thanks for waiting so patiently everyone! I was rather busy with my finals, so yeah... Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter, I hope to be back soon :)


End file.
